


Destined Chapter 17

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-13
Updated: 2005-12-13
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: River and Jayne's relationship continues.





	Destined Chapter 17

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Same as before.

  
Author's notes: Same as before.  


* * *

Destined Chapter 17

## Destined Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

**2 MONTHS LATER**

River watches amused as a grumbling Jayne picks up the clothes and books strewn about their room. She covers her mouth with her hand as she giggles at his tone. 

Jayne looks at River annoyed, "Could help me out here baby girl." He remarks gruffly. 

River points to her belly, "Too big." 

Jayne tries to remain annoyed but fails when he looks at her bared belly. 'Damn she looks good.' 

"Besides" River shrugs "it is your mess." 

"Books ain't mine. Papers ain't either." He drops beside her on the bed with a sigh. 

River shifts lying down her head resting on his leg, "Too much stuff." She yawns 

Jayne grunts in agreement as he strokes her hair "Think your right River girl." 

"Once she's crawling she'd get lost in this." River giggles 

Jayne laughs "Probably right." 

"Jayne" River turns her head looking at him. 

Seeing the sadness in her eyes Jayne inwardly winces, "Why so sad Princess?" 

"When she's here... my mind is going back." She says sadly. "No more weeks or months of sanity... strong threads... maybe days... hours." 

"River you don't know that." Jayne protests "Things been fine since you got back." 

"Her threads... mingling with mine. Once she's out... back to own threads... frayed threads." River sighs, "Centered with her because she's part of you." She closes her eyes, "Want to stay this way... but won't." 

"River" 

River opens her eyes looking at Jayne through her tears, "Still love me then zhang fu?" 

"Course River girl." He wipes at her tears. "Gonna be fine." He leans down kissing her cheek, "Love you no matter what wife." He says softly. 

River closes her eyes as she hears him call her wife. 'Love hearing that.' 

Jayne strokes her hair as she drifts off to sleep his mind wandering over her admittance. He looks at her hand resting against her middle and smiles, 'Soon she's gonna be here.' He brushes a strand of River's hair back behind her ear. He looks around the room shaking his head when he notices the weapons are now behind a locked cage and a crib bolted to the floor at the end of the bed. 'Things are gonna change round here.' He rests his head against the wall closing his eyes. 

**LATE THAT NIGHT**

Jayne looks up from sharpening his knives as Simon enters the mess hall looking disheveled. "Workin or Kaylee?" He asks amused 

Simon glares at his faux brother-in-law, "Reading over some med texts. Is River sleeping?" He asks pouring himself a cup of coffee. 

"No. She's readin or somethin." 

"She's been acting... different." Simon muses 

Jayne lifts his brow, "You ain't been round pregnant woman much." 

"I've delivered babies Jayne." Simon remarks annoyed. 

"Different." Jayne waves off. 

"I admit it has been a while since I've been around a pregnant woman other than delivering a baby." Simon admits 

"How long?" 

Simon frowns then laughs "19 years." 

Jayne looks at Simon, "Wait you ain't been around pregnant women since your Ma was pregnant with River?" 

Simon shrugs, "We don't have any Aunts, Uncles or cousins." He takes a drink of his coffee, "Well back to work." He stands walking out of the mess hall. 

**WHILE LATER**

Jayne enters the bunk to find River sitting on the bed drawing furiously. He drops a kiss to her head before unlocking the cage and returning his knives to their proper places leaving one on the shelf for easy reach. "What are you doin Princess?" 

"Drawing." 

"What are you drawin?" 

"Don't know." River says frustrated. "Don't recognize it." 

Jayne sits beside her and looks at the sketchbook to see her drawing of a planet and some buildings with people. "Huh... maybe somethin you've seen before." 

River shrugs "Don't know. It is in my head. Maybe Simon knows." 

"He was wonderin what you were up too." 

River looks at Jayne, "Being nice to Simon?" 

"Promised." He points out. 

River smiles kissing him, "Going to go ask Simon... need help getting up." 

Jayne smiles wryly then helps her to her feet. He watches as River walks out of their room. 

River smiles seeing Simon sitting on a chair books all over one of the exam tables as he reads, "Simon" 

Simon looks up "Hey mei-mei. You OK?" 

River nods "Need help." 

"With what?" 

River hands him the sketchbook, "Don't know why I drew that. You know?" 

Simon looks at the sketch, "No sorry mei-mei. Is it bothering you?" 

River nods 

"For how long?" 

"Don't know." River shrugs "In there" she hits her head with the heel of her hand, "don't know why." She says frustrated 

"Hey" Simon stops her before she hits her forehead again, "no doing that; it doesn't help anything. You'll figure it out. You always do." He brushes her hair back. "Now its late go get some sleep." 

River hugs him, "Night, love you Simon." 

"Love you too River. Sleep well." Simon returns the hug then laughs as the baby kicks him. "Good night to you too kid." 

River kisses his cheek the walks out of the infirmary. She returns to the bunk where she finds Jayne sitting on the bed looking through a new weapons catalogue. 

"Simon know?" Jayne asks 

"No." River sits on his lap leaning back against him. "She kicked Simon." 

"That's my girl." Jayne rubs River's middle. 

River giggles tilting her head she kisses his chin. "No training her to pick on Simon." 

"Why not?" 

"Because there is no picking on Simon, got it?" 

"Oh fine." Jayne grumbles 

**NEXT DAY**

Reaching above the bed where River is napping Jayne unlocks the cage and removes a couple of his guns. 

"Jayne, where are you going?" River asks sleepily. 

"Go back to sleep baby. Just gonna pick up a new job." 

"Don't go." River says sleepily. 

"Be back in a few hours." 

"OK." River snuggles under the covers watching him holster and hide weapons. 

When he sees her expression Jayne sits on the edge of the bed, "Have to be ready for anythin." 

River nods then winces rubbing her middle. "She kicks hard." 

Jayne rests his hand against her middle smiling as he feels the baby kick. "Don't stay cooped up in here. Know your brother worries if he doesn't see you every so often." 

River nods 

Jayne pulls the covers up, "See you in a while." 

River watches as he walks out of the room then closes her eyes. 

"Ready Jayne?" Mal yells 

"Just had to pick up some toys." 

"Is River asleep?" Simon calls 

"Yes." Jayne replies 

**HOUR LATER: BAR**

"Mal I ain't likin this." Jayne remarks as they wait in a back room of a bar. 

"Be quiet Jayne." Mal retorts. 

"Sir, normally I ain't agreein with Jayne... but this ain't feelin right." Zo agrees looking around. 

Jayne stiffens feeling a barrel pressed to his back. "Better pull that trigger cuz if I walk away... you ain't." 

**SAME TIME: SERENITY**

Kaylee frowns hearing a commotion from the infirmary. 

"River stop" Simon says calmly trying to get River to stop pacing. 

Kaylee enters the infirmary to find books and things strewn about, "Everything OK?" She asks 

"Don't want to be here anymore Simon." River says panicked as her brother stands before her. "Don't like this place." She shakes her head. 

"Then how about we go outside for a while mei-mei?" Simon suggests 

"No." River shakes her head pressing back into the wall. 

"You just said..." 

"No planet. Not right here." River bangs her head back against the wall. 

"River, stop it." Simon grabs her head. "Look at me." 

River closes her eyes tightly as she clenches her fists. "Don't like it here Simon. Tell them to come back so we can leave." 

"River they're working." Simon says gently. "They'll be back when their done." 

"Don't worry River. They take good care of each other and themselves." Kaylee says from the doorway. 

"Why don't you go get something to eat?" Simon suggests. "You slept through lunch." 

"Come on." Kaylee slips her arm through River's, "So how is Charlotte?" 

River walks with Kaylee to the door then stops standing there her eyes widening her head swimming. 

**BAR**

Suddenly gunfire breaks out and the three find themselves ducking behind a rock formation. 

"You two shiny?" Mal asks glancing at Zo and Jayne. 

"Just winged." Zo answers 

"Damn" Jayne mutters as he feels blood seeping through his shirt. 

**SERENITY**

River looks at her hands "No." She whimpers 

"River?" Kaylee sees the pain in River's eyes. 

Simon rushes to River's side, "Mei-mei." 

"He's... he's broken." River looks at her brother tears falling, "He's broken Simon." 

"River I'm sure he's fine." 

"He's not." River says shaking her head. She pushes Simon away then backs way from them and leans against the wall muttering, "Blood... pain... Jayne." She slides to the floor tears falling as she covers her eyes with her hands then unable to find the proper words to express herself she screams. 

"River" 

**BAR**

"I'm fine." Jayne grinds out. 

"Why the ruttin hell are these hundans shootin at us?" Mal demands 

"Well we are known to be the bad guys, sir." Zo points out. 

"Ain't today." Mal protests 

"Can we get the ruttin hell outta here?" Jayne growls as he grinds his teeth in pain and annoyance. 

Mal notices the blood has soaked Jayne's shirt. "I'm thinkin here." 

**SERENITY**

River finally stops screaming 

"River" 

"Simon I don't" she trails off her eyes rolling back as she passes out. 

"River" Simon says panicked. He picks River up setting her on the exam table. 

"She don't look too good Simon." Kaylee remarks 

"What's goin on?" Wash sticks his head in the infirmary. 

"Not sure." Simon replies as he starts checking River over. 

**BAR**

"Wash get ready to leave." Mal orders, "Tell Doc to be ready for Jayne." 

"Got it Captain." 

Mal helps Zo lug a barely conscious Jayne to his feet. "Well let's get the big guy out of here." 

"Gorram Jayne you got to cut down on the food." Zo remarks dryly. 

**SERENITY**

"Hey Doc their on their way back shouldn't be long. Captain says Jayne's gonna need some patchin up." 

"Damn" Simon mutters stepping back from River's still unconscious body. He walks over to the intercom pushing the button, "Tell the Captain we already have an emergency." 

"What's that?" Wash asks 

"River's in labor." Simon returns to his sister. "Kaylee help me out here." 

"Ain't she got a while? I mean I member when Jakey was born... took Ma hours." 

"If the baby had fully turned we'd have hours. I don't have what I need to stop her labor." 

"So what now?" Kaylee asks watching as Simon grabs a syringe. "Simon..." 

"I can't leave her conscious for this Kaylee. If she wakes in the middle of it... who knows how she'll react." 'Let's just see if the baby will let me.' 

Kaylee watches as Simon injects River with a sedative. 

**MULE**

"Your kidding?! How long will it take?" Mal demands glancing back at Jayne who is unconscious in the back of the mule. 

"Doc ain't sure." 

"We're bout five out." 

"Good." 

**SERENITY**

Kaylee watches as Simon makes the first cut tentatively. 

'Good girl.' Simon thinks 'You know Uncle Simon is trying to get you out.' He notices Book and Inara have entered as well. "Think you can handle Jayne's wounds until I'm done with River and the baby?" 

"Should be." Book answers 

"Simon if you don't get to Jayne..." Kaylee looks at River worriedly. 

"I know Kaylee." Simon says frustrated. 

A few minutes later they hear Mal yell for Wash to take off. 

Simon looks up as Mal and Zo enter with an unconscious Jayne then looks back at River, "There's a smoother on the counter. Put him out for a while." 

"How's River?" Mal asks as he and Zo lift Jayne onto the second exam table. 

"Fine." Simon says shortly. "Going to need some blankets or towels... hell raid Jayne's clean clothes if you have too." 

"I'll go check in with Wash." Mal hurries out of the infirmary with Zo behind him. 

"I'll go see what I can find." Inara hurries out of the infirmary leaving Book to sedate Jayne. 

"He's lost a lot of blood." Book remarks as he takes note of Jayne's blood soaked clothes. 

"Where are his wounds?" Simon asks continuing to work. 

"Lower torso. There's a lot of blood so I can't tell if it's one or two wounds." 

"Keep the pressure on." 

Mal and Zo enter the bridge, "Let's get out of here before they find us." 

"How are they?" Wash asks 

"Doc's cut into River. Jayne's unconscious. I'm gonna check on everythin" Mal walks off the bridge heading back to the infirmary. As he reaches the infirmary, he sees Simon hand a crying newborn baby over to Kaylee. 

Simon looks at the man unconscious on the table. "How is he doing Book?" 

"The same. His breathing is swallow... his heart beat is slowing." 

In the sitting room Kaylee and Inara clean up the baby. "So this is baby Charlie." 

"She's adorable." Inara smiles 

"She's so little." 

Inara smiles "That's how it goes." 

Kaylee smiles sadly. "I can't wait to see them with her. Especially Jayne... he's kind of a softie when it comes to kids. Once he helped a little girl get her doll out of a tree after her brother threw it up there." 

"Jayne did that?" Inara says surprised 

"Uh huh. He played it off like always." 

In the infirmary Book checks Jayne's pulse, "His pulse is really slow." 

"This is really one of those times I actually would like River bothering me about Jayne." Simon mutters. "I'm almost done." 

"Doc you realize that if Jayne dies... your sister is gonna go even crazier." Mal remarks 

"I know that Captain. But I also know if River dies Jayne is probably going to take it just as bad." 

**WHILE LATER**

Simon looks at the two unconscious from their operations. "They should be fine." He says to Book as he removes his bloody apron and gloves. "I'm going to check on the baby." He walks out of the infirmary heading to the sitting room where the others are with the baby asleep in Kaylee's arms. "How is she?" 

"We cleaned her up some and found the stash of baby things in River's old room." Inara remarks 

"How is River?" Kaylee asks 

"She's still out. Both of them should be fine." Simon takes the baby. "Let's get you checked out huh?" Simon returns to the infirmary setting the baby on the counter he examines the squirming baby. 

**HOUR LATER**

"How are they?" Mal asks as he enters the infirmary to find Simon looking over his Cortex screen. 

"Good. Jayne has stabilized. River is still out from the drugs." 

"And the baby?" Mal looks around. 

"She's good. Healthy... I'm looking over her results now. So far nothing looks wrong, think it helped her in the end that Jayne's a big guy." 

"Try lugging him around." Mal says dryly. 

Simon chuckles "Been at the end of his foot remember?" 

"Ahh yes that." 

"Charlotte weighs almost 6 pounds." 

"So Jayne won." 

"You knew River would give in. Besides even if she didn't he'd call her Charlie just to bug the hell out of her." 

Mal laughs "Probably." He looks at the mercenary who is lying on a hospital bed looking pale. "How is he?" 

"No serious damage. He lost a lot of blood though. I don't expect him to wake for a while." 

"And River?" 

"I have no idea." 

"Hey Simon" 

Simon looks over at the door to see Kaylee giving the baby a bottle. "Finally got her to take it?" 

"It took a while." Kaylee smiles "Think she realized this is what she's gettin for now." 

"Yeah" Simon looks at River as Kaylee walks away. 

"Your putting her back on the drugs ain't ya?" 

"Have no choice." Simon shrugs "I think until we know the repercussions of River being pregnant and having a baby... a baby she obviously had a mental bond with... this is for the best. I have no idea how her behavior is going to be without that bond." 

"You and Jayne talk about this?" 

"Always stormed out when I brought it up." 

"Maybe you should wait Doc. I mean Jayne is the father... and he has taken responsibility for River." 

"If I knew how she'd react then I could decide but I don't know. Not like I like it Mal; I know how hard it is for her to be doped up all the time. But there's no way to know how she's going to react... especially if Jayne is unconscious for a while." 

Mal shrugs "Your choice Doc." He walks out of the infirmary. 

**COUPLE HOURS LATER**

Hearing a moan Simon looks over at the bed to see River stirring. He moves over to the bed, "Hey mei-mei." 

"Simon" River says groggily. "Where's Jayne?" 

"He's fine. He's still unconscious." 

"Oh" 

"He'll be fine." Simon brushes her hair back. "Hey there's someone waiting to see you." 

River smiles sleepily, "Charlie." 

Simon moves away and walks over to a table where Kaylee put a makeshift basinet and carefully lifts the sleeping baby out. He returns to the chair by the bed. "See." 

River smiles seeing her baby for the first time, "Worried. Confused. Happy. Content." She touches the baby's hand, "Says everyone taking care of her." 

"She's doing fine." 

"Simon" River looks at her brother "putting me back on them." 

"I know you don't want that but" 

"No choice" River whispers her eyes on the baby her eyes slowly closing. 

Simon stands returning the baby to the makeshift basinet. He returns to the desk and goes back to work. 

**MIDNIGHT**

River opens her eyes to find herself in the infirmary. She searches her mind for the reason then bites her lip swallowing a whimper as the memory hits. "Jayne" she whispers turning her head to see Jayne lying on the other bed. She notices Simon in the sitting room asleep on the couch. 'Charlie is probably with Kaylee.' She looks at Jayne then slowly sits up wincing at the pain of her stitches. Slowly she makes it off the bed then makes her way over to Jayne's bed. She carefully settles beside Jayne careful to avoid his injuries and her own stitches. She kisses his cheek, "Wake up soon zhang fu... we need you." She rests her head on his shoulder tears falling. 'Don't leave me Jayne.' She closes her eyes drifting back to sleep. 

< "River" 

River crouches before Jayne her hands going to his face. "Promise to wake up?" 

"Know I will. Let's just sleep now." 

"Have to wake up Jayne. We need you." River looks over at a basinet, "See" 

Jayne looks at the basinet to see a sleeping baby, "Charlie" 

River smiles "She's here." 

"But you still had a month." 

"Wanted out. Simon had to take her out." River shrugs "She's confused... but says everyone is taking care of her." 

"She OK?" 

"Simon said she's fine." She tears her eyes from the baby and looks at Jayne who is still staring at the dream baby. "He put me back on the drugs." 

Jayne looks at River, "I ain't agreed to that." He says angrily. 

"Worries I can't function. That threads will break." She looks down and plays with the hem of his shirt. "You scared me." 

"Not like I meant to get shot baby girl." 

"I know. Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt." She rests her head on his shoulder, "You'll wake up and be better." 

"Just got to rest for a while." Jayne hugs her. 

River closes her eyes, "Have to wake up." 

"I will, after all got my girls to look out for." He kisses her head. >

**NEXT MORNING: INFIRMARY**

Jayne opens his eyes wincing at the brightness then turns his head to see River with her head on his arm her back to him. He notices the room is empty but for them. 

River turns her head and smiles, "You're awake." 

"How long have I been out?" 

"Since yesterday." River answers "Shh she's sleeping. She's going to wake up soon" 

Jayne follows River's gaze to see a basket beside the bed and the baby asleep. "Huh." 

Simon enters carrying a bottle, "Good to see your awake but really shouldn't be moving Jayne." 

Jayne grunts, "So you patched me up huh Doc?" Jayne lifts his brow. 

"You and I may not get along but I am still a doctor. It took a while... had my hands full with River when they brought you back." 

"Turning insides outside." River says as she lifts the baby out of the basket taking the bottle from Simon. 

"Just don't move around a lot... either of you." Simon says sternly as he returns to the desk. 

Jayne sighs "Fine." He lies back watching as River gives the baby her bottle. "So how long we stuck in here?" 

"I'd say a few days probably for the best. Make sure neither of you get infections or anything." 

"Where is everyone?" Jayne asks 

"Around" 

"Simon go sleep." River orders 

"I'm fine River. I have work to do." 

"Your sister is right Doctor." Mal enters "You need sleep. You've been up all night" 

"I'm fine" Simon replies 

"Oh relax Doc. We're fine, ain't no reason to be worryin bout us." 

"Sleep Simon." River says firmly. "Be fine." She looks at baby Charlie who is drinking her bottle her little hands clutching at the bottle. 

"Alright fine." Simon relents. "Jayne you even think of getting out of bed I will give you another smoother." 

"Hey" 

"He won't go anywhere Simon. Promise." 

"Fine." Simon walks out of the infirmary. 

"So how's it goin?" Mal asks 

"How do you think?" Jayne grouches. "I got shot... again." 

"You always get shot." Mal retorts 

"Do not." 

"He's right." River giggles 

"Supposed to side with me." Jayne grumbles 

"Jayne you get either shot or stabbed every month. You can't help it... it's your personality." 

River listens as the two friends argue back and forth amused. 

After a while, Mal walks out of the infirmary leaving River and Jayne alone with the baby. Jayne notices River's smile as she looks at the baby, "What River girl?" 

"She's happy. Still confused." 

"Why confused?" 

"Lots to learn and see and hear." River shrugs "Confused why her new life started so abruptly. Confused why the connection was broken." 

Jayne reaches out brushing her hair back, "And you?" 

River shrugs "I feel like I'm in mud." She looks at Jayne, "Trying to get out. Don't think I will." 

"Sound sane to me." 

"Trying hard to process and think straight ignore the ones in my head. Still hold some threads to her but the threads will fade just like bruises do. Break like brittle bones or twigs. One day it will be gone... poof no more." 

"And the drugs?" 

"Quieting the voices some. Keeping the pain limited." River shrugs her eyes on Charlie as she touches the small hand. 

Jayne looks at the baby then at River, "Why ain't you pushin me about gettin married Princess?" 

River shrugs "You aren't ready to ask me." 

"What makes you say that?" 

"Makes you squirm... head goes haywire." River shrugs "Not ready to ask. Won't push. Know you love me... all that matters." She shifts leaning against his good side the baby in her arms. 

Jayne looks at his newborn daughter and smiles "Look at those tiny hands." He says awed as he touches the baby's hand. He chuckles as she wraps her fingers around his finger then opens her eyes briefly. 'I got a family.' He kisses River's head. 'Gonna be fine.' 

**TBC...**

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Destined Chapter 17**   
Series Name:   **Destined**   
Author:   **Inquisitive1**   [website]   
Details:   **Series**  |  **PG-13**  |  **gen het**  |  **22k**  |  **12/13/05**   
Characters:  Jayne, River   
Summary:  River and Jayne's relationship continues.   
Notes:  Same as before.   
  



End file.
